ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Absylonia
'Absylonia '''is a warlock of the Legion of Everblight carrying an athnac shard of the dragon Everblight. Carrying the titles ''Terror of Everblight and Daughter of Everblight, ''Absylonia ''stands out from other warlocks due to her extensive blighted mutations.Forces of Hordes: Legion of Everblight Command MK3 History Terror of Everblight Absylonia's past before she became a warlock of the Legion is unknown. She has little memory of those early days except as a haze, and she remembers even less of her former life as a Nyss.. For most of Everblight’s chosen, the real change happens deep within. They must open their minds to control blighted energies and assume a leadership role in the Legion while offering absolute obedience to the dragon. Each must adapt to the watchful presence and guiding voice of Everblight. Absylonia’s twisted form might have resulted from her body’s involuntary resistance to this change. However her virtually blank slate pleases Everblight, who finds her consciousness easy to inhabit and influence due to the lack of residual memories. Everblight treats Absylonia as if she were a favored child. He spends considerable time retraining her animalistic instincts and preparing her for the work ahead.Forces of Hordes: Legion of Everblight MK2 Within days of her transformation she proved to be entirely devoted to Everblight and responsive to his will. While lacking memories of her former existence and initially even the language of of the Nyss, she demonstrated an inhuman cunning backed by the powers imbued in her during her transformation. Absylonia gained an intuitive control over the dragonspawn around her, and those spawned from her blood grew with surprising speed rivaling those of Thagrosh himself. She also gained the ability to restore her own body or even the most mutilated spawn to wholeness with a single outpouring of blighted power. Absylonia could glide swiftly across the battlefield on sleek, fresh-grown membranes that extend from between her fingers and arms. She underwent constant mutations such as appendages lengthening in moments and bones thickening and stretching with a sickening sound. Chitinous barbs and spikes extrude through her flesh and shift unpredictably in battle, leaving gruesome wounds where she strikes. When Everblight and his legion marched against Pyromalfic at the Castle of the Keys Absylonia was left behind to safeguard some portion of his essence from the battle with the ailing dragon. As the rest of the Legion moved south for this violent confrontation, Absylonia continued to create fresh spawn in their absence. She arrived with these reinforcements right in time to meet the army of Circle Orboros following the exhausted legion forces. Bringing both the newly created dragonspawn as well as blighted Ogrun the druids were decisively defeated and the dragonspawn lost at the Castle of the Keys were replaced. Hordes: Metamorphosis Daughter of Everblight In 608 AR the Legion discovered a Cryxian convoy carrying a dragon athnac. While Everblight sent his warlocks to attack the convoy and gain the athnac before it reached the Sharde Islands and thus to Toruk the Dragonfather, ambushes by the Circle Orboros delayed them.Hordes: Exigence Further Lich Lord Venethrax attempted to blockade the pursuing Legion forces. Despite the suicidal nature of the mission Absylonia volunteered out of sheer loyalty to distract the Lich Lord so that other warlocks could reach the convoy avoiding Venethrax. Leading an army including Proteus she confronted the mighty Lich Lord who personally cut down several of her dragonspawn before defeating Absylonia herself. Lying defeated before the Lich Lord, Absylonia was overtaken by the anger of Everblight who feared the Lich Lords learning his secrets and taking away a part of his essence, which combined with her own anger at failing her master. In her moment of defeat Everblight gifted her with an outpouring of blighted energies beyond any the dragon had ever unleashed on his chosen generals. True wings burst fully formed from her back, and massive horns curved from her brow. The endless shifting and changing of her body subsided, and she settled into a constant, cohesive form. This metamorphosis brought agony but also the knowledge that she had been blessed. She became as perfect an embodiment of the dragon’s essence as a flawed mortal could hope to be.The blighted energies that flowed from the athnac also healed and Proteus and gave it wings as well, although temporary unlike her new wings they allowed the two to escape. Absylonia had succeeded in delaying the Lich Lord long enough and her new form pleased Everblight. While Absylonia’s blood has always been attuned to blighted energies the spawn of that blood has gained the same mutability she once possessed. There are few sights more terrifying to her foes than Absylonia’s ravening tide of protean beasts approaching, each mutating with the power of the blight and ready to strike with breathtaking speed and deadly ferocity. Absylonia’s role within the Legion has become more important than ever after the losses taken by the Legion during the 'Great Hunt'. Everblight relies upon her to employ her tremendously generative blood to create much-needed spawn, which take to the battlefields with fresh enthusiasm, empowered by her dark gifts. References Category:Nyss Category:Warlock Category:Hordes Category:Legion of Everblight